Haughty and Disaffected Like All of Its Kin
by Aerial312
Summary: WICKED. Meow. The sarcastic observation of Malky.
1. A Visitor

Haughty and Disaffected Like All of Its Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. 

Chapter 1

I sat on the stairs as my mistress fought with the strange man.  We had never had another human come to visit.  She did not seem to want him to visit.  But he fought his way in.  It was quite spectacular.  He fell on his face, and she laughed at him.  He looked at me contemptuously.  I eyed him curiously. 

He suggested that I might be her familiar.  Honestly, did he really think someone that looked like her could turn into as beautiful a creature as I?  We went upstairs.  The new our visitor, it turns out, has a name: Fiyero.   Attractive, as humans go, but he had all sorts of strange marks on his face. 

He asked for a drink, and she tried to offer him some of the rancid milk.  Malky still drinks it.  No, Malky does not.  In case she didn't notice, Malky walks over to it, sniffs it, licks it tentatively, and runs.  But careful attention is never paid. 

I climbed up onto the windowsill and watched the ensuing conversation.  It appears my mistress knows this Fiyero, from school.  But she pretended not to.  I don't understand her sometimes.  It appears that she too has a name, but I can't determine what exactly is the correct one.  There's Fabala.  There's Elphie.  And there's Elphaba.  They're probably just derivatives of each other.  Anyways, she never told it to me.  But Fiyero knows it.  Why humans tell each other things, and keep them from the cat, I don't know.  It's not like I'm going to tell anyone her name.  Hell, she doesn't bring anyone by to visit me.

She called me over and I came, first up the side of the sofa, then tentatively onto her lap.  She stroked me roughly, then began ruffling my fur in the wrong direction, which she knows I hate.  I abided it for a moment. Then I hissed.  And she chucked me clear over the coffee table.  I landed hard, on my feet of course, and scurried over to the bed.  Fiyero seemed a bit disturbed by her actions.  Good.  At least someone cares about the cat.  But I was wrong.  He's concerned about her, sitting closer and trying to get her to talk to him.  I've heard more of her voice tonight, than ever before. 

She wants him to leave.  He doesn't want to.  She says she never wants to see him again, but her expressions betray her.  She wants to see him again.  I can tell from my vantage point.  But of course she won't tell him that. 

They stand and go toward the door, I patter over, and standing between them, look up.  He grabs her hand, and she looks at him, lost.  Then he left, sadly.  She was so upset by it.  She ran over to the window and discreetly watched him meander down the street.  I watched a bit more conspicuously from the sill.  She leaned against the wall, and I nuzzled against her hand.  She pet me, absently.

"Oh, Malky…"

I purred to let her know I was there for her, and turned my head to our departing visitor.

"I didn't realize how much I missed him."

She picked me up, and put me over her shoulder.  I continued to purr. 

"I should bring him by again, huh?"

Purrr.Purrrr.Purrrr.

FEEDBACK!


	2. Vegetable Pie and Brownies

Haughty and Disaffected Like All of its Kin

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters, not even Malky.

Chapter 2

I knew something was up the second my mistress came home.  She was bearing shopping sacks, that upon investigation, contained ripe, not spoiled produce, a bottle of wine, a bottle of milk, and a bag of flour.  And she was jittery.

First she shooed me from my perch on the counter, then called me back over once I was settled on the bed.  I flat out refused.  Make up your mind, away or close, not both. 

She set about actually cooking a dinner, and I took a nap.  Upon awakening, the loft smelt wonderful.  I did not know that she could cook.  I stretched, clawed the bed a bit, then scurried over to rub my head against her legs in hope of getting a tasty treat.

"Oh, Malky, you want some dinner, don't you?"

Yes, I do.  She patted my head. 

"Well, you have to wait.  I want the pie to be whole at dinner."

Excuse me?  Tease me with it and then say I have to wait?  I lept up on the counter and sniffed the pie.  It smelt even better up close.

"Unh uh.  Get away from it.  Later.  You had a mouse earlier, so you should be able to wait." 

That was a snack.  I stared unhappily at her, as she stared at her reflection in the window.  What was she doing?  She never cared how she looked, usually just dressed in a shapeless brown shift, covering every bit of green that she could.  She pulled her hat off, and ran her fingers through the mass of black hair, trying to untangle it.  It looked nice down.  For a moment I forgot I was mad at her.

"Do I look all right, Malky?"

Yes, indeed.  Quite pretty actually, I didn't realize you were capable of it.  She pet me again and reached into the shopping sack for the bottle of milk, finally filling a small dish for me.

"Fresh milk."

It's about time.  She'd been trying to make me drink the rancid stuff for some time now.

There was a knock at the door.  We had a visitor.  She looked to me. 

"It's time, Malky."

She picked me up, tossing me over her shoulder, and we went to answer the door.  It was, as I assumed it would be, Fiyero.  He was the only visitor we'd ever had, and she seemed to like him so.  After his last visit, I has reassured her, through purrs and comforting nuzzles that I thought he was a nice guy, and should come back.  It was nice to see she had taken my advice.  He smiled, and reached out to pet me with the hand that wasn't carrying a box that looked suspiciously like it was from the bakery.  I accepted the attention. 

"What's this?  I said I'd make dinner."

"And it smells good."

Seconded.

"Just some dessert."

Yum.  I'd had scraps from the bakery before and they were good.

"You didn't have to."

"I know."  Then he grinned, a devilish grin, and continued over to the counter.

My mistress squeezed me tightly, and followed him.

"It's a vegetable pie."

"Looks as good as it smells."

She laughed(a sound that I'd almost never heard from her), and set me down.

"Malky wanted a piece before, but I said it had to be whole when you got here."

"Aww, you could have fed the cat."

I liked him more and more.  She cut the pie(3 servings), and he poured the wine(only 2, sadly), and they went over to sit on the sofa to eat.  My own dish had been placed in the corner, so that I couldn't even watch. 

Finishing my supper, I lept up on the counter to watch them.  They were having a very animated conversation.   His tattoo pattern was very intriguing.  Apparently my mistress thought so too.  She kept mentioning how she liked it.  He watched her with such rapt attention, very formal, very polite, very charismatic. 

The box that he brought lay on the counter.  I trotted over to it, and sniffed.    
"Do you want dessert, Malky?" he asked, standing and coming up beside me.  He stroked my back and untied the knot of string atop the box.  I rubbed my head against him, and purred.

"You probably shouldn't feed him that."

The hell he shouldn't.

"Oh, its not going to kill him.  Here."

He lay a morsel of brownie in front of me, and took the remainder of the box over to my mistress.  I lost track of what was going on with them for a while, the brownie was so good.  By the time I finished my brownie nugget, they had apparently finished theirs as well, and she was telling him that he should be going.  He did not seem pleased.

"Will I be allowed back?"

She stared at him for a long while without saying anything.  I scampered over to where he still sat, and plopped down on his lap. 

"Sorry, Malky, Elphie wants me to leave."

He stood, still holding me.

"Next week.  Same time."

He nodded, and walked toward the door, stroking my back.  Up close, the blue diamonds were even more interesting.  Elphaba followed up to the door.  She reached over to pet my chin, which I promptly moved, so that her hand brushed against his cheek.  She gasped, and pulled her hand away, staring at the cheek.  He handed me back to her.    
"I'll see you next week then.  I'm looking forward to it."

Then he turned and left.

"Me too," she answered softly, so softly I think I'm the only one who heard it.  She carried me back over to the bed, and sat down.

"I can't do this, Malky.  I care about him too much.  He'll get hurt."

I purred, and nuzzled against her.  I wanted our Fiyero to come back.  She wanted our Fiyero to come back.  Fiyero wanted to come back.  She just needed to be constantly reminded.

FEEDBACK!!!


	3. A rare display of discretion

Haughty and Disaffected Like All of Its Kin

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Even Malky…

Author's Note:  This story has become much easier to write now that I've established a personality for Malky.  I've come to the conclusion that most cats have the personality of Stewie Griffin from Family Guy…

Chapter 3

3333333333333

I lay on the bedroll, becoming irritated as Elphaba threw various items down upon me, deciding that they were not what she wanted to wear today.  She never behaved like this.  Usual procedure for dressing was reaching randomly into the trunk, and donning whatever was pulled out.  Another dress was thrown on top of me, and I hissed, slicing through the fabric as I extricated myself.

"Malky!"

What?! 

"You ruined it."

She snatched the chopped dress, and tried to hit me with it.  I parried effectively by jumping onto the counter.  I scurried along, as she kept trying to swat at me, to somehow impress that I'd been a bad kitty.  I didn't seen anything that I'd done wrong.  Mere self defense.

A clock outside the window began to chime six o'clock. 

"Shit."

She grabbed a blue dress from the pile on the floor, and quickly put it on.  Scowling at the rest of the clothing, she kicked it into a pile in the corner.  I decided that to get back at her for flailing out at me, I'd go roll around in it, and get it nice and furry for the next time she wore it. 

"Malky…Malky…" she actually had the nerve to call me. 

I stared blankly at her.

"Oh!  I don't have time for this. I'm already late.  You can eat later."

What?!  But before I could protest more vocally she was out the door, no explanation given.  If she was going out, why did she care what she looked like?  I had assumed that Fiyero was coming over, given all her fuss.  I wandered by my bowl, lapping up a bit of milk, before trotting over to the pile of clean clothes in the corner to take a nap. 

I awoke to a knock at the door.  Groggily, I stretched, and clawed the clothing a bit.  Good, lots of shedding.  Knock.  As I began to meander over to the door, it opened, slowly, and Fiyero peeked in.

"Elphie?"  He looked around.  "I guess I'm early."

He walked over to the counter.  In his right hand was a bag from the market.  He placed it on the surface, and extracted it contents: a new bottle of milk, a bowl of rice, and a carton of cooked vegetables.   I lept up beside the additions and sniffed.  This smelt even better than what Elphaba had cooked the week before. 

Fiyero reached out to pet me, then pulled away, bending to retrieve my dish.

This man is a God.

He poured fresh milk into one bowl, then filled the other with the contents of another bowl I had not seen.  Tuna fish!!!  I had not had tuna in a very long time.  He left the bowl on the counter and I quickly demolished the contents.  To show my adoration, I rubbed my head against his side, as he leaned against the counter, staring blankly at the door.  He pet me, then picked me up, and carried me over to the sofa, settling me on his lap.

And there we sat, for perhaps a half hour, until Elphaba came thundering up the stairs out of breath. 

"Sorry I'm late.  I got held up doing something."

"That's okay," Fiyero gushed, and proceeded to remove me from his lap, to stand up and walk over to Elphie. 

They fed themselves, scooping from the bowls he'd brought.  They didn't bother to sit down, but rather remained standing at the counter.  I sat atop the sofa.  When they were done, they came and sat with me, though they didn't really pay me any attention.  But neither was I paying them much.  After such a large, delicious meal, I found myself nodding off. 

When I came to again, they were talking about woman named Sarima, who was apparently Fiyero's wife.  I was quite surprised that he had a wife, though neither Elphaba nor Fiyero seemed vexed by it.  He didn't strike me as one who cared much for his wife, given the interest he seemed to have taken in my mistress.  He was wearing a white shirt today, with a wide V neck, proudly displaying his mesmerizing blue diamonds, which continued down his chest.  Everytime I'd look over, I caught Elphaba sneaking a look at them. 

I was snapped out of my pondering by Elphaba bolting upright, grabbing a blanket from the bed, and crossing to the counter, holding it to her eyes.

"Damn, tears, they burn like fire," she cursed.

I scurried over to the counter, and at the same time, Fiyero walked over to her, trying to calm her.  The blanket hung between them.

Then the most peculiar thing happened.  She dropped the blanket, and spinning around, pinned him against the wall, in an intense embrace.  His arms flew up around her waist, and he returned the advance.  I turned quickly from the action, and lept upon the windowsill.  Voyeur I am not.  Nosy yes, but there are something I'd rather not see.  It's bad enough to listen to. 

They made love for some time, before finally settling into a slumber on the bed roll.  I trotted over to them.  My mistress was nearly covered entirely by the blanket and Fiyero's arm.  He, however, was not nearly as covered, and I learned quite by accident that his entire backside is speckled with the blue diamonds.   I jumped over them, and nuzzled under the blanket beside Elphaba. 

FEEDBACK!


	4. Of Mice and Men

Haughty and Disaffected Like All of Its Kin

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters, even Malky…though I do own 3 Malky study specimens. 

Chapter 4

I stood silently on the top stair, hunched back on my hind legs.  My tail swished in anticipation.  My prey scurried along the side of the counter, towards me.  It turned the corner, and BAM!  I jumped on top of it, pouncing with all claws outstretched.  It had no chance, really.  They never do.  The charcoal grey mouse lay limp on the floor.  I batted it around a bit, but as usual, its novelty wore off quickly.  I picked it up between my teeth, and trotted over to show Elphaba and Fiyero. 

They were lying in bed, asleep.  This was becoming a frequent activity.  There were many times in the last month where I had to make myself busy on the stairs, to avoid becoming an accidental observer.  But she was becoming friendlier.  Sure, she still went off to cavort with whatever she always had, and read excessively, but when Fiyero was coming, or was here, she was much different.  He brought out the good side of her. 

I walked up beside Elphaba, and nuzzled my head against her back.  She shivered and scooted closer to Fiyero.  I did it again. 

"Go away, Malky."

I nuzzled again.  She slowly turned over to face me.

"What?"  she growled at me.

I held up my chin, displaying the prize dangling from my mouth.

"Malky!"

Fiyero awoke with a start.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the _present_ Malky brought us."

Fiyero sat up, the blanket falling from his bare chest.  I could see why Elphaba liked to continue this activity with him.  The blue diamonds swirled around his chest, and he was quite muscular.  His skin was a darker shade than most people's but it offset the blue diamonds nicely. 

He laughed when he saw my mouse. 

"She's just showing off her accomplishment."

Exactly.

"Give it here."  She reached toward my mouth, and extracted the mouse.  "Poor little thing."

She grabbed a shirt from the floor and put it on.  It was Fiyero's.  When she stood up, it fell to just below where it needed to.  She tiptoed across the cold wooden floor, and threw the dead mouse down the stairs.  I decided I'd retrieve it later.    That being done, she crawled back into the bed roll with Fiyero. 

"No special burial for the poor dead mouse?"

"Funny."

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"Not again."

"Come on."  He pulled the shirt back over her head.  "Please…"

She curled back against him, and he leaned down and kissed her.

Okay, time to make myself busy on the stairs, **again**.


	5. Fun with Flour

Haughty and Disaffected Like All of its Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, even Malky.

Author's Note: I'm not purposely neglecting this story. I did, however, just start a new job, and move, and the new apartment does not have internet access currently, so I'm taking it wherever I can get it amidst my days of rehearsals. The Olympic gymnastics distraction hasn't helped…

Chapter 5

I trotted across the floor, rising from m bed in the clean clothes, to have a listen of Elphaba and Fiyero's conversation. They stood by the counter, Fiyero leaning in closely. They were both whispering. What was it they didn't want me to hear.

I leapt upon the counter, and landed smack in a pile of flour. The nasty white powder covered my paws, and the force of my landing raised up a cloud into the air. I pawed at it, only making the disruption worse.

Elphaba and Fiyero broke from their conversation, and laughed at me. I should like to see them fighting a furious cloud of flour.

"Aw, Malky…" Elphaba cooed, barely concealing her snickering. Fiyero did not even try. He just continued to cackle.

I scurried across the countertop to the windowsill, and sat down, glaring at them. Elphie reached up to pet me, and I swatted at her.

"Fine, be that way. See if I feed you tonight."

What!?

"Elphie…" Fiyero laughed.

"She's being obnoxious."

Oh am I? I lept back down from the windowsill into the flour, and played with it, swatting it this way and that. With a swipe of my paw, I speckled them with a wave of flour.

"Get out of it!" Elphie barked.

Make me. I sat down.

She lifted me, holding me at arms length, and I fought against her, flouring the floor all the way to the stairwell where she threw me.

She returned to the counter, and Fiyero, while I crossed to the sofa and sat down. The room was covered in white speckles and paw prints. I was pleased. I looked over at the two lovebirds. Fiyero patted his hands into the flour, and grabbed Elphaba by the waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, she had white handprints on her hips and up her back.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that," she smiled.

"For what? The kiss?" he grinned, as she took a handful of the flour and threw it at him. He smiled, and turned from her, busying himself drawing something in the white layer.

"What are you doing?"

Yes, what was he doing? I scurried back to the windowsill, avoiding Fiyero's artwork. In a fine layer of flour he had traced 'Fiyero & Fae', and enscribed it within a heart.

"Don't…"

"What?"

"Don't use that name?"

"Why Elphaba-Elphie-Fabala-Fae?"

"Please. Don't say it so loud."  
She turned form him, and crossed to the bed, sitting down.

"Sorry. If its that important…"

"It is."

He knelt beside he, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She turned, and kissed his forehead, then pushed him upon his back. Fiyero laughed, and pulled her onto of him.

On the windowsill, I turned away.


End file.
